Michiru, Michiru, Michiru...
by The Artful Sailor Neptune
Summary: The story of Michiru, in Haruka's POV...


Michiru, Michiru, Michiru…- Tinkerbelle  
  
A/N: Be very scared. I've never even attempted to pull of 1st person Haruka before. Be gentle. FYI, I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
A girl who has crystal blue eyes, a brilliant personality, a perfect figure, a flawless face, and the ability to pull of aquamarine hair is obviously exceedingly irreplaceable and a treasure to anyone who knows her. Luckily, she's mine. Michiru… well, she's the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me... and she's also the most difficult thing that's ever happened to me. I would never turn down a challenge, and believe me, to please Michiru sometimes… it's a challenge. Anywho, there is a long story that created this match between she and me. It's kind of like a soap opera. I kid you not, when a brilliant musician/artist, a sexy cross dressing formula 1 racer (that would be me), sex, affairs, romance, a half brained cute blonde, two powerful parents, a couple of half naked girls in fukus, magical powers and a shit load of money come into a play, trouble is bound to show up. Ahh… yes… this is my beloved's story. Michiru, Michiru, Michiru….  
It all started when we first met… after I creamed some chick at a track meet. Michiru was supposedly infatuated with me, as I was with her when I first got my first glance at the raving beauty. We spoke for a minute then I carelessly strode away, kicking myself in the ass for doing so. Well, she made several attempts to speak to me, to help me out with my troubles (I wonder how she found about those, anyway), and I refused every single invitation. It's not that I was timid. I wanted that girl more than anything, the problem was, she was starting to scare me. All my life I had known I was something different, something more than my friends. I wondered where I got my sudden strength, my sudden rage, my sudden impulses… just like the wind. Well, Michiru dropped hints, and I deduced from them she was going to tell me why I was different. And I didn't want to know.  
It's like, I just got my life the way I wanted it, I was a track star, I was wanted by some pretty hot chicks, I was a professional racer… life was good for me, and then this pretty thing was going to bring it all down for me. I couldn't handle that. So, I pushed her away like a child pushes away medicine. I was cold, cruel, and disrespectful to her. I avoided her like the plague. And I really regretted it. It was hurting me just as much (if not more) as it hurt her.  
Then one day, some kind of yoma came into the shop and started attacking me. Sailor Neptune, whom transformed from Michiru right in front of me, saved me, risking her own life and almost permanently ending her musical and artistic talents. When I asked her why she was doing this, she said that she was living the life of a solider. She had accepted this mission, devoting her life to it. She was to remove hearts of the three pure hearted people before evil did. She was a solider. And I could be one too, and fight beside her.  
She begged me to reconsider. She warned me. It would change my life forever she screamed, but I already knew this. The minute I touched my henshin pen, I knew my life would always and forever now be in the hands of someone else. I was Sailor Uranus now. But at least…, at least, I would have Michiru with me. And so the trouble and angst began.  
It didn't start right away. I mean, Michiru and I became good friends. Our friendship led to sex, our sex led to a relationship. Michiru had never been loved by a woman before, and I was determined to show her that it was just as good (and much better) than sex with a man. It was easy for her to see it my way…  
The relationship… her idea. The sex, however, my idea. Michiru was one of those debutante girls who always needed her parental consent to do anything with a boy (or a girl now). If we were going to be sleeping together, she thought it would be simply "shocking, appalling, and disgraceful" if we weren't a couple. So I asked her, "Michiru would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" And she accepted. I have never been and probably never will be good in relationships. I hadn't let this be known to Michiru, hoping this symptom would have it's own, then vanish. I wish…  
After a few weeks at Mugen School, Michiru started noticing how my gaze would fall down to long legs and short skirts of the blonde giggling girls that wore them. She noticed when my head would turn when a certain red headed girl walked by. And to make matters worse there was always that little matter of…  
"Hello Haruka San!"  
"Hey Koneko Chan… my you're looking pretty today."  
"Thank you, Haruka Chan. You're so sweet."  
"Yeah well…" And she would always manage to conveniently drop something, bend to pick it up, and let me have a nice beak at her chest. There is nothing more magnificent than a teenage body. It's so young, tender, growing...  
ANYWHO, back to Michiru here. Um, well, she was starting to get pissed off and she started purposely doing some choice things to get my jealously flowing. She would "magically" not be available when I came to call, or too busy to talk when I would telephone her. Additionally, she started having members of the lacrosse team escort her and carry her books to class (one of my favorite things to do). I decided to let it slide until the male AND FEMALE members of the track team would approach me and ask if they had a chance with Michiru, now that she was available. That really got to me.  
It was like… I have a goddess by my side and now I don't! Until she was gone and mad at me, did I realize how much I really do appreciate her. No girl has taught me more. No girl has encouraged me as she did. No girl gave a damn enough to risk her life for mine, and no girl gave enough to look after me even when I was all over other girls like a dog. No, I would never have another Michiru.  
I wish it could say it took some flowers and candy to win Miss Michiru back. It took some flowers. It took some candy. It took some yelling. It took some screaming. It took some sucking up. It took her sweet ass time. It took some begging. And as I regret to inform you, it took some crying. When she told me go away, I cried. I cried like a baby. I told her no girl meant more to me and how I wanted to move into my apartment so I could take care of her and love her the way only someone of her grace and beauty deserves to be loved. And I hoped that would be enough. And it was.  
Michiru pranced off happily to her parents house and told her darling, investment banker, right winged, political high standing parents that her daughter was moving to a nice little condo with her lesbian girlfriend. And this is where it got really, really, ugly.  
Her father shouted obscenities I had never even heard off. Her mother told her that an evil spirit had climbed within Michiru's soul. They had to get rid of it in order to purify her. Everything must go. Out went Michiru's prized works of art. Her brushes, materials, colors, anything of taste in her studio and room. They confiscated her diary, and removed the beautiful mirrors that had bordered her room. Her self composed music was burned. Her fashionable clothing had been taken away, her shoes, her stuffed animals, her tapes and CDs were all taken. She was removed from Mugen and her mother and father made her learn at home. Even Michiru's cherished violin was taken from her, placed in the attic. And the worst was yet to come.   
To insure that no one would love her now 'demon' lesbian daughter, her mother went scissor happy and hacked at Michiru's beautiful aqua hair, leaving it in puffy tuffs on her head, all uneven and ragged. And I was forbidden from all contact with her. And no, she could never move in with me.  
The Sailor Senshi suffered without her assistance (battle wise). I suffered worst of all. My Michiru was gone. I had no one to tell me what to do, no one to tell me what was best for me, no one to take care of me. I had no one to embrace at night except my thoughts. True, Michiru managed to bribe her servants and a couple of letters were sent out, but I needed to see that smile, and I needed to see that face. I could not bear not having her in my presence, in my reach, in my arms for much longer.  
For months I went moping about, perking up when I saw aquamarine hair (which wasn't often), and weary when I would encounter the sailor senshi. Did they always have to smile like every 5 seconds with that ridiculous grin on their faces, as if they haven't a care in the world? Didn't they know the world was caving in?  
"Oh sure, it'll be alright, Haruka San." Minako would say.  
"Maybe some cookies would cheer you up." Makoto would offer.  
"My calculations are that Michiru is thinking about you now." Ami would report.  
"My fire reading says you will be together soon." Rei would comment.  
"Michiru is fine, Haruka." Said Usagi, giggling. "Want to walk me home?"  
If they weren't the only hope to further life on this earth, I swear to the great gods I would have slaughtered all of them… (with the exception of Usagi). They weren't helping! Fools… thinking that something else besides the real, perfect, priceless Michiru could make me happy.  
A letter came from Michiru one day, stating that I was to wait for her in front of the Tokyo Tower, she was running away from home to be with me. Joy swelled through my body. I was waiting at that tour about two hours before the scheduled meet time ( I didn't want to miss her). Then I saw her. A skinnier girl with sad blue eyes, with aqua hair that just barley kissed her shoulders. She looked like a lost child and an amazingly beautiful woman at the same time. She was clutching a doll, her violin case, and a suitcase. I took her home and we made up for our time apart.  
Things all went up from there. I started to learn to avoid flirting with Usagi (when Michiru was around) * wink * and I learned to love and respect a girl in a relationship like every other human being should. Michiru and I left the Senshi for a bit, good thing too, I couldn't handle those screaming 'Amazon Quartet' things, much less that Fish Eye thing, or guy, dressing like a girl. I mean hello, that's so MY trademark.  
For that relaxing period of time away from those childish brood, Michiru performed worldwide, to audiences of thousands, occasionally with her sexy side kick on the piano. I meanwhile restarted formula 1 racing, and I was whooping ass. I was like to win, and it was nice for a change, to see a little aqua tressed girl waiting for me at the finish line.  
Anywho, we returned to our darling little senshi who were oh so happy to see us…. Joy. We even get to see our buddy Setsuna (more joy…). Now, Setsuna is the weird old woman that got me and Michiru into this mess in the first place, so, at times, I am not too fond of Setsuna, especially when she hands Michiru and I an infant Hotaru, and informs us that we are going to be mommies and daddies.  
Ah, parent hood. It's the best and worst time of my life. I mean, if Hotaru didn't grow like a weed, I don't think I would have lived through 'the diaper' stage. But, one good thing did come out of parenting. I have never seen Michiru happier. She was always holding the baby, crooning over how gorgeous she was, feeding her… I mean, the woman was treating the baby like she was her own flesh and blood. She was attached. And it was sweet. Irritatingly sweet. I would have to look away sometimes… I was getting overwhelmed with sweetness.  
We made lots of concessions in taking care of Hotaru. Financial issues (not a problem, but still a concession), no more sex, no more going out, lots of schedules, no more racing, no more sex, no more performing, no more sex, no more late night trips to the lab, no more sex, no more driving all fast in the car (it would upset Michiru AND the baby), and worst of all, no more sex.  
Hotaru grew up I would say, in like 3 years. It was crazy. One morning she would be crawling, and then the next she would be walking and babbling coherent sentences. It was amazing! And to tell you the truth, Hotaru made me feel like a mommy… er, in a non-mommy like way… Anywho, Hotaru was a lot of fun for the most part, and I do not regret raising her. I love her, and I have never seen Michiru so happy. Which made Hotaru even more of a blessing.  
Well, once again, my darling Michiru decides to make me even happier. I'm innocently escorting Usagi backstage to see Michiru, minding my own business. I open my lover's dressing door (I believe that because I have seen Michiru a lot more naked than naked, I don't need to knock) to find a transsexual little bastard about to undress my my beloved…  
As calmly as plausible, I shake hands with this invalid, and ask him to leave. He shrugs and leaves, and takes my Ordango with him. And of course, when I question my darling significant other, I get a giggle for a response. Minutes later, Michiru's seductive ways make me forget all about what has just happened.  
I really hate it when she does that. -_-"  
  
Anyway, this bitch Galaxia has us cornered, and we know it. So what do we do? Sacrifice everything in order to save Sailor Moon. Not that I mind, if there was no such thing as a Michiru, I would gladly take my chance with Usagi. That little pansy Mamoru, prancing around in America while we are hear working like dogs to save his girlfriend. Anyway, Neptune and I take Galaxia's bracelets. Not a smart idea, but our last resort. In order to prove our "loyalty" to her, we had to destroy Pluto and Saturn. It was horrible watching them die. I had to turn my head back; I didn't want to see those faces of confusion. Why did they do this to us, those violet eyes of Saturn seemed to say. When Galaxia wanted to us to destroy Sailor Moon, Neptune and I together turned the tables on her. Unfortunately, that table went right back to our side. Our attack failed. Galaxia took our bracelets, our only source of life. Neptune and I withered to the ground lifelessly. I muttered to Star Fighter that he has to take over where we failed, protect Sailor Moon. Then, I turn my attention to Neptune.  
Even when she is seconds away from death, she is still a breathtaking vision. Before we accepted this mission for Galaxia, we told each other we would meet in hell. But if hell is supposed to be misery, I don't think I'm going to see Michiru.  
And then speaks.  
She tells me she is scared. Don't be scared, Michiru. I thought. I'm only brave because you're brave. When you're scared I'm scared. I didn't have the strength to tell her that. Instead, I just moan with pain, and I hear Michiru whispering she wants to touch. So crawling, shaking, and shivering, our hands meet. And in that final touch, I realized that my life was a work of art, utterly complete in perfection. I held Michiru's hand while she died. And she held mine.  
Amazingly enough, we were resurrected. I had a slight feeling we would live on eventually. I mean, we've all heard about Crystal Tokyo. So, we're all together again. Everything is right. Except for this. Michiru and I aren't married. And that will have to change.  
I spent the better part of my life with Michiru, and I think it should stay that way. I've never been happier, and I've never wanted anything more than her to be my wife. Be my partner in the never ending game of life. It's been a dream come true. Once again, how can anyone not be in love with a girl who has crystal blue eyes, a brilliant personality, a perfect figure, a flawless face, and the ability to pull of aquamarine hair?  
  
- Fin -  
  
I've never written in Haruka's POV before. It's been very difficult and I think it's hard. Well, this was my first attempt so you gotta let me know what you think! Email Tinkerbelle270@hotmail.com or leave a review or SOMETHING! I want to hear what you think!- Ja Ne, Chrissy! 


End file.
